


Vanity One Shots

by shesherlobster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesherlobster/pseuds/shesherlobster
Summary: A series of one shots showing Charity under the thumb. Because we all know who the real boss is in that relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Vanessa was having a bad day. No, scratch that, Vanessa was having a terrible day. First Johnny hadn’t slept well so it had been a nightmare getting him ready and over to Tracey before work. Then yet another run in with Pearl and her inability to join the rest of the human race in the 21st century when it came to technology meant Vanessa had to deal with two very angry farmers who wouldn’t be able to get their sheep vaccinated today after all. As if that wasn’t enough, she’d managed to leave her purse at home in the rush to be on time so her lunch had consisted of two very questionable and far too soggy ham sandwiches that Rhona had offered up with a grimace. To top it all off, she was now finally home after a horrendous day but the location of her front door key was currently escaping her. 

Hearing a chuckle, Vanessa turned to see none other than Charity Dingle standing a few feet behind her, all sexy swagger and perfect hair, waving her set of keys on the end of two long fingers in the air like some sort of prize. 

‘Looking for these babe?’

Vanessa swallowed involuntarily as her eyes roamed over her keys, her brain betraying her by flashing up images of where else Charity’s fingers had been just the previous night. Vanessa briefly wondered if Charity was a mind reader, a devilish smirk appearing on her face as she appeared to know exactly what the vet was thinking, looking her up and down like she was a tall glass of water at the end of a trek through a desert. 

‘You ok babe? You’re looking flushed. Mind you, it is a bit...hot today isn’t it.’

As if to emphasise her point, Charity then used her other hand to briefly fan at her face before trailing it down the front of her shirt, dragging open the collar to reveal a darkening purple mark on the swell of one of her breasts. Vanessa’s eyes immediately widened, having forgotten it was indeed her that left the mark there in the first place. Turning an even deeper shade of red than she ever thought possible, she stepped into Charity’s personal space, ignoring her comments and reaching for the offending keys. Charity was too quick though, and lifted her hand quickly, the height difference meaning she easily held them out of Vanessa’s reach. Vanessa tried again but to no avail, Charity leaning further back to keep the keys in her grasp. Vanessa turned as if to walk away before suddenly returning and lunging forward. The momentum of Vanessa’s reach sent her leaning forward into Charity, their chests crushing together but enough and eliciting a gasp from the shorter woman. Of course Charity noticed this, leaning impossibly closer for the briefest of seconds with her hand still held high above and behind her. She was so close now Vanessa could feel her warm breath on her cheek when she spoke. 

‘Now now buttercup, not so fast.’

Charity was about to open her mouth and speak again when Vanessa, without a word, reached up and grabbed her round the back of the neck with her right hand, pulling her into a steamy kiss. Charity was shocked and for a moment didn’t respond. Although Vanessa had not been shy recently in allowing others to know they were involved (she had announced their first night together to the entire pub after all), public displays of affection were not really either of their thing so to have Vanessa’s talented tongue massaging her own, and those long fingers caressing the back of her neck out in the open for all to see was quite unexpected, even for the landlady. Charity let out an involuntary moan as she felt Vanessa’s other hand slide around her waist before moving lower to roughly cup her ass. Pushing forward with just enough pressure she hoped Vanessa took the hint that they needed to get inside, and soon. However Just as Charity was considering the pros and cons of taking Vanessa against her front door, she felt a tug on her right hand and opened her eyes to see Vanessa pulling away, her house keys hanging from her fingertips and a smirk adorning her face. With just a further fleeting glance, the vet turned and in a matter of seconds had unlocked her front door, slipped inside and promptly shut it in Charity’s face before the landlady even had a chance to put one foot forward. For a moment Charity simply stood there dumbstruck, her lips still tingling from the kiss and her belly still churning. She stood there for a moment staring dumbly at Vanessa’s front door, wondering just how that particular scenario she had come out as a loser. Vanessa had not even spoken one word and she had reduced the landlady to a quivering mess, playing her at her own game and leaving her stood in the street all hot and bothered like a teenager.

‘I’m losing my touch.’

Charity muttered aloud, quite incredulously, before taking one giant stride and knocking impatiently on the door. 

‘Er, babe?’


	2. Chapter 2

‘No way babe. No. Way. I’d rather sleep with Paddy.’

The awkward silence that follows hangs between them as both women digest that particular terrifying thought. Vanessa opens her mouth as if to argue her point but is halted by Charity’s forefinger pressing lightly against her lips. It infuriates Vanessa that even when they’re disagreeing about something, her body still betrays her by involuntarily leaning into her girlfriend’s touch, despite how light that touch currently is. 

‘No Vanessa. And that’s that.’

Vanessa looks set to try and argue her point again, lips parting ever so slightly against Charity’s finger still pressed against her. She’s never backed down against her before, and she’s not about to start now. But at the last moment Vanessa seems to think better of it, narrowing her eyes as she glowers at the other woman before nodding slightly and moving to take a seat on the couch. A look of surprise covers Charity’s face at how easy that win was. Vanessa NEVER gives up that easily. Instead of revelling in her victory, Charity’s curiosity is piqued enough to follow Vanessa to the couch, sliding down beside her so close that their thighs are touching. She leans into her girlfriend’s personal space, gently moving long blonde hair out the way to give her the room to murmur against the soft skin of her neck as she speaks. 

‘That all you got babe? You know I love a challenge.’

Vanessa, not entirely unaffected by the feeling of Charity’s lips and warm breath against the sensitive skin behind her ear, takes a deep breath before responding. Even then, both women can hear the slight wobble in her voice. It’s been three months since they got together and still the faintest touch from Charity can turn her to jelly. 

‘N-no, NOPE. That’s fine. It’s done.’

She feels those lips freeze against her skin as they were moving slowly down towards her collar bone, before Charity abruptly pulls back, unable to contain her confusion any longer. 

‘Wait, seriously? You’re ok that I said no?’

Vanessa takes her time replying, now able to compose herself with Charity a respectful distance away from her. She leans forward to snag a magazine from the coffee table, making a show of running her finger down the contents page to look for an imaginary article she’s supposedly interested in. The flick of the pages as she finds said page is the only sound in the room. Charity’s eyes snap between the magazine and Vanessa’s face, her eyebrows gradually climbing higher and higher on her forehead. Vanessa crosses her legs, leaning back into the couch and beginning to read. Just as Charity is about to explode she finally takes pity on her. 

‘It’s fine Charity. I understand. It’s not your thing.’

Charity has spent a lifetime reading people in order to know how best to exploit them. She prides herself on the fact that she knows what most people want or think before they even know it themselves. But even she needs none of those skills to see that actually, it most definitely isn’t fine, and Vanessa definitely doesn’t understand. There’s a long moment where Charity sits contemplating her options. She can go along with the idea that everything is fine, even when it clearly is the furthest from, or she can give in. She cocks her head and narrows her eyes at Vanessa, watching as she continues to read some trashy article about some celebrity neither of them care about. Then a thought suddenly enters her head. 

‘Are you...playing me?’

Vanessa sighs, rolling her eyes as she makes a show of putting the magazine down on the table. She even goes so far as to fold the edge of the page down to find her place in a publication lasting only around 20 pages. She turns slightly, lifting one leg up into the couch and hooking her foot underneath her other leg. 

‘Charity. I don’t play people. If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. It’s a double date. With Rhona and Pete. At a last minute vet function. Please. I should have known better than to ask.’

Vanessa pauses for dramatic effect. Time to pull out the big guns. 

‘I’m not angry. Just disappointed.’

Vanessa shrugs, the picture of nonchalance. She picks up the magazine again and continues to read, not daring to even sneak a glance at Charity. She can practically hear the cogs in the other woman’s brain turning. She knows she’s almost got her. There’s one more trick up her sleeve, but she’s not sure yet if she needs it. Over doing it could undo everything she’s trying to achieve here. Sneaking a tiny glance to Charity, it takes all of her available willpower not to burst out laughing. The other woman is perched precariously on the edge of the couch, one hand gripping the arm so tightly her nails are white, the other suspended in mid air over her thigh as if she had been about to reach out for something and thought better of it at the last moment. Charity’s chewing her bottom lip with a look somewhere between confused and infuriated. Vanessa decides to take pity on her and finish this conversation off. 

‘I’ll be wearing that dress that’s too tight to wear underwear with.’

Without warning Charity rises from the couch, almost knocking the coffee table over and abruptly stalking towards the stairs. 

‘I’ll be ready in an hour.’

Vanessa waits until she can hear the shower running and the thud of Charity’s boots being kicked across their bedroom floor before she grins to herself, biting her bottom lip. 

‘Score.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘No.’

There’s a loud sigh and the sound of Vanessa stirring her cup of tea far more viciously than is required. 

‘Charity, if I had a quid for every time you said that word...’

She can feel Charity come up behind her, so is expecting the arms wrapping around her from behind, but that doesn’t stop the goosebumps that makes their way up the back of her neck and down her arms. Sometimes she wonders if she’ll ever stop reacting like a love struck teenager every time her girlfriend touches her. 

‘I know babe, I don’t wanna lie to you though do I? No point disappointing you in the end. Anyway I thought my brand of brutal honesty was what attracted you to me in the first place.’

Vanessa really can’t argue with any of that, so she just allows herself to sink into Charity’s embrace for the briefest of moments before pushing back to create some space with a loud huff. She turns and leans back against the kitchen counter, sipping on her brew and eyeing her girlfriend quietly. 

‘The kids want this. I want this. Can’t you at least think about it instead of immediately dismissing it?’

Vanessa takes another sip of her tea, glancing over the rim of the mug at Charity to see how she deals with that particular compromise. She watches as the other woman makes a show of rolling her eyes before eventually nodding. 

‘I know how that thought is going to end though.’

It’s meant to be said under her breath as she’s walking away but she forgets that Vanessa has the ears of a bat and feels herself being dragged back into the kitchen by a firm grip on her wrist, turning to see Vanessa downing the rest of her brew with her free hand before briefly dunking the mug into the soapy water and placing it on the drainer. She allows Vanessa to pull her into a loose hug then, slipping her arms around her waist. 

‘Charity. Please. I’ll make it worth your while. Unless you don’t want me to?’

Vanessa bites her lip in the way she knows Charity can’t resist and waits to see how that goes down. 

‘Babe! Of course I...wait.’

Charity leans back, still in Vanessa’s grip and looks her up and down as best she can. 

‘You’re doing it again aren’t you.’

Vanessa manages to keep a straight face, impressively, as Charity glares at her with an almost comical mixture of suspicion and frustration. 

‘I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Charity.’

It’s the fluttering of the eye lashes that does it. Vanessa knows she can always get her way with Charity. Usually she goes for a more subtle approach but every now and then a full frontal attack is just as enjoyable. To see Charity flounder under her blatant flirtatious manipulation is extremely enjoyable. For a woman who prides herself on being able to coerce most people to her advantage, Charity doesn’t half make it easy to be played herself. 

‘You can’t just come in here all equal parts ray of sunshine and sex on legs and give me those moon eyes and expect me to do whatever you want. I’m a hard faced cow remember. And now, just because I’m in love with you, you think you can...’

It’s as if somebody pressed the pause button on Charity. She stops mid pace as the reality of what she’s just said catches up with her. It’s not that she doesn’t mean it of course. She’s known she’s in love with Vanessa since before they found out about Ryan. But she’s not said it out loud yet. More specifically, she’s not said it out loud yet to Vanessa. She’s said it many times at night in bed, thinking of her girlfriend or even to her phone in response to any number of late night text messages she’s received from Vanessa over the months they’ve been together. But this slipped out unexpectedly, and now she’s too scared to look up at Vanessa who is stood just a little too close for comfort right now. Charity picks up the mug from the drainer and rubs it furiously with the tea towel before putting it down on the side. The silence from Vanessa is not helping, and she doesn’t know if she should take it back or say it again or provide some sort of clarification. Instead she picks up the same mug again and is about to dry it a second time when she feels Vanessa gently remove both mug and towel from her hands and place them on the side. She’s then led over to the couch by her girlfriend, who pushes her down onto the cushions before promptly climbing into her lap. Thighs sit snugly against each side of her waist and Vanessa drapes her arms around her neck then leans forward so their foreheads are touching. 

‘That’s the first time you’ve ever said that.’

Charity’s still at a loss for words, so she settles for a simple nod. Vanessa smiles, pecking her on the lips. 

‘Are you going to say it again?’

Again, Charity just nods. The emotion of the moment and the proximity of Vanessa in her lap, her fingers playing with her hair, all seem to have rendered her speechless. Vanessa doesn’t seem too bothered though, a small smile adorning her features. 

‘Well, Charity Dingle, I’m in love with you too.’

She doesn’t even wait for Charity to respond before leaning forward and initiating a kiss so sensual it has Charity’s legs shaking and her hands trembling as they find their way around Vanessa’s waist. She can feel Vanessa’s hands on her face now, fingertips caressing her jaw as their kiss depends impossibly. When they finally break apart they’re both breathing heavily. 

‘We um...yeah. I guess we can get a dog babe.’

Vanessa smiles wildly. Charity knows she’s lost again. But somehow, this time, she doesn’t care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

‘But babe, I don’t want to go to bloody Switzerland. Masters of neutrality them. When have you ever known me to sit on the fence?’

Vanessa sighs and drops the holiday brochure onto the coffee table in front of them. She leans forward on her knees and rubs her temples in a vain attempt to stem the headache that’s been threatening to arrive ever since she woke up that morning. 

‘Charity, we are not going to Ibiza.’

Charity rolls her eyes as she leans forward and replaces Vanessa’s hands with her own, a slightly annoyed look finding its way across her face at the fact that even when they’re disagreeing her body seems to unconsciously want to comfort Vanessa no matter what. 

‘Ness this is a holiday. Holidays are meant to be spent getting a tan and getting pissed. Not freezing our behinds off in some daft wood cabin at the top of a mountain.’

Vanessa leans away from Charity’s touch then. It’s too distracting to have those hands on her whilst she’s trying to win an argument. 

‘It’s our honeymoon Charity. Not a holiday. I will not spend our honeymoon falling out of a variety of clubs....’

Charity opens her mouth as if to interrupt but Vanessa beats her to it, holding up a finger and raising her voice slightly. 

‘...even IF you do that thing to me that I love. Every night. Twice.’

Charity huffs and leans back against the couch. 

‘And I suppose my attendance is mandatory is it?’

Vanessa doesn’t even have time to react other than her mouth falling open in shock before Charity throws her hands up in the air and rolls her eyes. 

‘I’m KIDDING Vanessa, keep your sexy little knickers on.’

Vanessa grins and shifts on the couch, lifting one leg up and gracefully planting herself in Charity’s lap. Charity’s hands automatically find themselves onto Vanessa’s waist as they always tend to whenever her girlfriend is in close proximity. It’s like a magnet attracts them there and she’s powerless to stop it. Not that she’d want to, mind. 

‘Picture this Charity.’

A kiss on the lips. 

‘Remote location.’

Another on the jaw. 

‘Just the two of us.’

A long lingering kiss on the sensitive spot behind Charity’s ear. Words whispered hotly into her ear. 

‘An open fire.’

A deep long kiss, tongues massaging against each other slowly. 

‘You can call me Mrs Dingle.’

Charity lurches forward with no warning, twisting and pressing Vanessa across the couch and down into the cushions with an impressive amount of speed and strength. Vanessa lets out a little squeak of surprise but doesn’t even try to resist as Charity pins her hands above her head against the arm of the couch. 

‘Alright Mrs Soon-To-Be-Dingle. Tell me more about this log cabin. Just what will you be wearing?’

Charity leans forward so that her hair drops down, creating a curtain around both of their faces. She can feel Vanessa’s breath on her face, the other woman out of breath at being man handling by her girlfriend. Vanessa leans upwards to try and steal a kiss but Charity denies her, matching her movements to maintain the gap between them. Vanessa pouts, sticking her bottom lip out like a spoiled child before wriggling slightly to test Charity’s hold on her wrists. 

‘If you play your cards right, absolutely nothing...except my wedding ring, Mrs Dingle.’

The noise Charity makes can only be described as a growl. She captures Vanessa’s lips in a kiss so fierce it has Vanessa trembling all over her entire body. When Charity pulls back it’s entirely too soon for her liking. But then she leans across and picks up the holiday brochure, giving it the once over, nodding and making a small noise of agreement before throwing it back down onto the table and kissing Vanessa once more.


End file.
